


Human

by hawicked



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuties, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawicked/pseuds/hawicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn may have a thing for harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> my second attempt at writing zarry. i'm kind of feeling the whole moody zayn thing

Zayn is annoyed. Of course, he’s not quite sure why—in fact, he’s _never_ quite sure why he feels the way he does. There could be an infinite number of aspects that make up his shitty mood. Like, maybe it’s because the skies are pissing rain and the line for coffee this morning was miles long or maybe it’s because Louis never answers his cell every time Zayn needs him. Or maybe it’s the fact that he has an essay for Art History due tomorrow and he hasn’t been bothered to actually _start_ it because he was too busy and caught up being annoyed about other things—the culprit could have been anything, really. Zayn’s just super annoyed and if he doesn’t get his coffee right now, he’ll lose his cool. Or maybe he’s already lost it.

Inevitably, the first time Harry notices Zayn, it all goes to shit because Zayn is annoyed and can’t be bothered to speak to some random, smiley boy, or anybody else for that matter.

And so their first meeting is in a coffee shop nearby campus and it goes something like this:

Harry being smiley: You’re Zayn, right? You’re mates with Louis and Niall?

Zayn not smiling: Fuck off.

And that was that.

But at least their second meeting goes in a better direction (sort of).

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up, the prologue is supposed to be really short. i usually write at least 1,xxx-2,xxx words per a chapter.


End file.
